


Comfort

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: After an attack (which the reader totally kicked butt in), the reader comes home to Loki for comfort.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Comfort

Request: Can I have a Loki x reader where Loki is dating an avenger, and she's hella badass and dangerous, but she only cries and shows real emotions around Loki??? Thanks ily

Warning: Reader is attacked (and kicks total butt)

Being an avenger was the thing you were most proud of. You could actually use your powers to help others instead of keeping them hidden, and you loved it. You were incredibly grateful to be a part of such a great team, and if it wasn't for them you wouldn't have met your boyfriend, Loki. That being said, being an avenger also has its fair share of difficulties. Sometimes it could be so mentally and physically exhausting.   
You just finished a full day of combat, tactical, and interrogation training, and it took all of your energy to force a smile as Natasha waved goodbye on her way out.   
After getting all of your stuff ready to go, you headed out the same way Natasha did. Your car was in the parking garage and you searched for your keys as it came in sight.   
Just as your fingers brushed the cool metal in at the bottom of your bag, a hand clamped over your mouth to keep you from screaming and the assailant tried to force you in another direction, presumably to a getaway car.   
A brief moment of panic sent adrenaline pumping through your veins before all of your training kicked in. You slammed an elbow into the man's stomach, and as he loosened his grip on you, you used the same elbow to knock him in the face. The man's hands flew to his face and, taking advantage of him letting go of you, you swung your leg and swept his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back, and before he had time to react you pressed your boot against his throat and applied pressure.   
At that moment, Steve Rogers ran up to you and asked if you were okay.   
Your breathing was heavy but you were otherwise okay. "I'm fine. I have no idea who this man is though."  
Steve softly said, "Why don't you go on home? Clint and I can handle the interrogation. We'll let you know what we find out."  
You shook your head, opening your mouth to tell him that you could handle it when he cut you off, "Please don't make me worry."  
You waited a moment before nodding, releasing your hold on the man's throat. You turned and got your stuff, watching Steve haul the assailant off before getting in your car. You let out a slow breath, trying to steady yourself enough to drive safely. You turned the ignition with a shaking hand and pulled out of the garage, heading in the direction of your apartment. You blinked back tears, not being able to stop thinking about what could have happened to you if you hadn't have spent all those long hours training.   
You guessed that the man who tried to attack you was an enemy of the team, most likely someone seeking revenge for the avengers putting an end to their wicked schemes.   
You wouldn't have been as bothered by it if the man hadn't have came out of literally nowhere.   
It was an entirely different thing to be attacked in a battle than in a parking garage. You had had your guard down, not taking any precautionary measures like you would have if you were in the field. That was another one of the many exhausting things about being an avenger. You were never really able to relax, to let down your defenses without.. well, without some sort of danger- like what just happened to you.   
You were a tough, strong fighter, but even the strongest people break. This must have been your breaking point.   
You got out of your car when you got home, making sure to check your surroundings before heading to the front door. You tried to put on a brave face as you turned the doorknob, not wanting to let anyone see you at your weakest.   
As soon as you shut the door and Loki turned to greet you, however, he took one look at you and asked you what was wrong.  
You were so tired, and the care and concern in his voice was the last straw. You broke down sobbing, and Loki rushed to you. He wrapped his strong arms around you while stroking your hair.   
He held you like that for a while, whispering soothing and comforting words until your sobs turned to sniffles and you were able to breathe normally again. Loki picked you up and carried you bridal style to the couch. He sat down and positioned you where your back was facing the couch arm and your legs were draped across his lap.   
He ran his hand up and down your back soothingly and you buried your face in his neck.   
"You're worrying me, sweetheart. What's bothered you so?"  
You took a few deep breaths, taking his free hand in yours and entwining your fingers. He kept rubbing your back as you found the strength to tell him what happened without shedding anymore tears. You told him everything that happened earlier.  
Usually, you shut everyone out and never let anyone see past your tough exterior, but you've come to learn that with Loki, all of the walls came down.  
His ocean blue eyes had a knack for staring seemingly straight into your soul, and you weren't able to keep anything from him, and you wouldn't want to. Loki was the only one who ever understood you, and he knew what it was like keeping everything hidden away inside.  
You felt like a weight had been lifted from you after telling Loki everything. You felt much better and incredibly safe in his arms. You could handle yourself, of course, but it was nice to feel protected all the same.   
His stormy eyes swept over you and checked for any signs of injury. You could tell he was angry and wanted to rip into that guy, and your heart swelled with the thought of Loki caring so much.   
You smiled softly at him, cupping his jaw with one of your hands. "It's okay, I'm alright. Steve and Clint said they'd take care of him, and there's nowhere safer than right here with you."  
His eyes softened, and he turned his head to kiss your palm. "From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight."   
You sighed, leaning into his embrace and laying your head in the crook of his neck again. You whispered, "Honestly? I think I'd love that."


End file.
